Rape
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Gwevin Lemon. Kevin rapes Gwen as revenge after escaping from the Null Void again at 18. But after a while, she begins to enjoy it and they start to love each other again. Gwen gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Lemons And Limes And Fluff here! Call me LALAF!**

**It's set when Gwen is 17 and Kevin is 18. (He's still a virgin, and that's kind of sad.)**

**This is my first ever fic. It's Angst and kind of... dark.**

**Kevin decides to have some fun with his ex-girlfriend Gwen. He attacks her in her home, wanting revenge. He originally just wanted revenge. Mwahahahaha.**

Rape

Gwen was part anodite.

Her powers were a great help in missions and fights – well, _most _fights.

She could make platforms to get across gaps or use them as stairs; shields that could withstand quite a lot of pressure before breaking; mana discs she could throw at the enemies; mana ropes for holding people, aliens and objects. She could even make cool mana slides too, like the one when she met the mysterious (and temporarily attractive) Michael Morningstar, when that bridge collapsed. She could also cast spells, and even track down people and aliens just by analysing something they had touched or owned with her mana. She was also a black belt in karate.

But even with all her powers and abilities she still couldn't stop the surprise attack.

...

Gwen waved goodbye to her new friend, Leo Prayer, as she walked towards her front door. She sighed. He was a friend; that was all. He was kind, handsome, and charming, and took her out on many dates, and seemed to like her (romantically), but he would **never** replace her old boyfriend, the one she used to love. He was thrown into the null void just over a month ago for dealing illegal alien tech to bad guys. He resisted arrest, broke Gwen's heart, and was expected to go bad again whilst stuck there. The Gwen and Leo relationship would never last, though. He just couldn't make her smile like Kevin could.

Gwen fumbled in her pockets for her key. Suddenly, Gwen shivered, and she felt a cold tingle up her spine, even though it was a warm night. This happened every so often; ever since her old boyfriend was taken away from her, she had felt like somebody was watching her every time she was alone. She glanced over her shoulder. Nobody there, except a sparrow.

She felt it again. _An enemy?_ She thought, bored, letting her mind wander randomly. _A murderer? A serial killer? A stalker? A rapist?_

Shaking her head to clear the last, not-so-clean thought out of her mind, she unlocked the front door and went inside, making sure she locked it behind her.

A small, hand-thrown dart full of a sort of greyish-blue alien liquid came out of nowhere, embedding itself into the back of Gwen's neck.

She gasped (in surprise – there was no real pain) and pulled it out. The dart was a dark green colour, and was no bigger than her thumb. Wondering where it came from and panicking slightly, she looked around, walking from room to room, searching for the source of the sudden attack. There was no one there.

Felling the prickling sensation again, Gwen looked at the dart again. It was obviously alien and looked to be made of a sort of plastic, with a small clump of what looked like deep purple Vulpimancer fur on the other end to the dart. She pulled off the furred end and peered inside the thin tube. Most of the mystery liquid was gone, now flowing through her bloodstream, but she felt fine. She tried to focus her energy in order to examine the liquid, but the spell was feeble and she couldn't read it – her powers were too weak.

Frowning, she tried to track the owner of the dart with a spell.

_A thing, invisible and silent, walking through her home, creeping up on her..._

Then, suddenly, a weird tingle shot through her body, and the spell broke.

She realised that the liquid-filled dart was meant to disable her powers, make her easy prey.

She spun and reached for the door handle, trying to run from him or her – or it – but she was grabbed from behind by the invisible thing. She lashed out, managing to hit it on what she thought was its shoulder. It winced upon impact.

She gasped and squirmed, but the invisible thing wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her tightly pinned against its chest.

"Let me go!" Gwen shouted, twisting in its grip, but it had no good effect; it just tightened the hold it had on her waist.

She tried to kick its shin, but it moved its leg slightly to the left and she missed, unsure of where to try to strike next.

Then, with the other hand, the thing pulled off its ID Mask and let her go. Gwen fell to the floor and looked back up at her attacker. She gasped.

Standing over her, rubbing his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face, was her ex-boyfriend Kevin Levin, back from the Null Void.

...

"_Kevin?" _Gwen gasped.

He smirked and nodded. "I'm out."

"But...how...?"

"It was easy. While I was trapped in that hellhole I absorbed a lot of energy, and when I was strong enough I ripped a hole in it. Me and my buddies were out of there. They're taking care of the Plumbers and keep Ben busy. Meanwhile..." He cracked his knuckles. "I've come for revenge."

"Why?" She sobbed as she started to cry, terrified.

"_You're_ the reason I was in there. If you hadn't been so suspicious and so curious... They wouldn't have found out, and I wouldn't have been thrown in the Null Void."

"But..." she whimpered, cowering away from the man she used to love.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the floor, then slamming her into the wall and clutching her throat.

Gwen struggled to breathe, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that, after all they had been through together, all the times he'd risked his life to make sure she wasn't hurt, all the dates, all the times she wanted him to ask her out, but he was too shy, and all the sweet looks and cute moments...

She started drifting away, her vision dimming and blurring. She was dying.

Kevin was killing her.

**I have a nasty plan for the next chapter. Keep reading.**

**(I'm not always so sad and depressed like this.**

**Sometimes I'm angry.)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen doesn't die. Not today.**

**But evil Kevin Levin has something in store for her at his place... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The next chapter is a Lemon. This just has sexual themes.**

Rape

Kevin didn't know what was happening to him.

He had come back for revenge; those stupid bastards he had recruited were keeping Tennyson and the other Plumbers busy.

He had Gwen up against the wall; he was strangling her. She needed to know that she couldn't cross him. All the time he was trapped in the Null Void, he couldn't stop thinking about her... The bitch that put him back in the Null Void, after he'd been trying so hard to be a Plumber and be a good guy, was struggling to stay alive...

He remembered when she had first kissed him on the cheek on the roof of her house...

That dance that they had after Ben became a father of little 'Big Chill's...

His heart did a back flip and he wanted nothing more than to hold her...

Just as she was about to die, he sighed and let go, letting her fall forwards onto his chest, gasping for air. He wouldn't kill her. He liked her... maybe even more than just like...

Gwen lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eye hopefully, but was shocked by the look that was there.

"You aren't going to kill me?" She whispered, scared again. He shook his head and grabbed her waist.

"No... I like you too much," he whispered back. Her heart thundered in her chest even faster than it had before.

He pulled her closer to him, and forced their lips to meet in a passionate kiss.

...

Leo ran towards the Plumber's (temporary) base, his mind reeling with anger, fear and disbelief. His phone had run out of charge earlier that day so he couldn't have called them, but it was only a street away.

A man had broken into his girlfriend's house and attacked her. He disabled her powers and grabbed her from behind, he spoke her, she started crying, and he started strangling her. He wasn't even sure if she was still alive now.

He reached the front door and pounded on it as hard as he could. "Max!" He yelled. "Ben!"

The door swung open. Helen was standing there. "Leo? What's wrong?"

Panting for breath, he told her what he saw, and Helen, shocked and panicking, went to go find Ben.

Helen rushed into Ben's office, almost knocking Cooper flying with her speed. "Ben! Kevin Levin's killing Gwen! He's at her house!"

"WHAT?" Ben roared as Cooper scrambled to his feet and went to find Max. "HOW?"

"I don't know, but hurry! She could be dead already!"

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" Ben promised, and he had no intention of breaking it.

...

Kevin put Gwen into the trunk of his car and slammed down the lid.

He had used a purple dart with green fur to knock her out; kind of like a primitive alien tranquilliser. While she was out, he had taped her wrists, ankles and thighs to keep her immobile. He had gagged her with the duct tape, too.

He got in the car and drove to his place. It was a large, 4-bedroomed house, with a main bathroom and an _en_ _suite_ in each bedroom. It had a huge kitchen and two lounges, with a massive basement and thick, wallpapered walls and lush carpets. He had bought it for $300,000. Money well spent. He was sure she wouldn't mind staying here for a while.

There was a two-car garage at the side of the house, containing his usual green and black dodge challenger. He was driving a 'borrowed' black Jaguar to avoid being detected – only he and Gwen knew he was back. He had lied to her; there were no 'buddies'. He had broken out alone.

He parked the Jaguar in the garage and carried Gwen inside his house (the house and the garage were connected).

Kevin put her down gently on his bed. She was still unconscious.

He pulled the tape off her wrists, ankles and thighs and grabbed the roll of duct tape from the bedside table. He taped her wrists to one of the vertical bars on the bedstead, then went downstairs to find the (unopened – such a shame!) box of condoms he had swiped from the health classed his mother had forced him to attend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for some... fun.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !**

**Ahem.**

**This is the Lemon.**

**Enjoy! (Bows and backs away politely.)**

Rape

Gwen opened her eyes and was met by unfamiliar surroundings.

She was in a bedroom. It was quite dark, but she could make out some features in the gloom; the walls were covered in dark red designer wallpaper, with black vine patterns running through. The carpet was black, and longer than any other carpets she'd ever seen. The furniture was metal, even the dressers. There were three doors, all shut. They were probably locked, too.

Gwen tried to sit up, but her arms were above her head; her wrists were taped to a post on the bed. She tried a spell. No luck. Her powers were still disabled.

Panicking, she thrashed around, trying to free her wrists. She couldn't scream or shout for help. She was gagged.

After what seemed like hours, she gave up, close to tears and full of dread – she knew what Kevin was going to do to her. He had forced a kiss on her, then she had felt a sharp twinge in her leg and blacked out. Then she found herself tied to a bed and gagged.

She lay there for a while. A few minutes later, she jumped as the door to her left swung open, and her heart went on a rampage.

"Hey, you're awake." Kevin smirked and shut the door, then walked up to his prisoner, taking his shirt off. "You ready, babe?"

Gwen struggled against the tape again, terrified and Kevin laughed.

...

"It's a tranquilliser... and this one disables your powers..." Max glared at the darts as if it was their fault Gwen was gone. "Primitive, but effective."

"Wait... so Gwen was drugged?" Ben frowned. "But don't get it... wouldn't her powers stop it?"

"These are for use on part-Anodites mostly." Max sighed. "Kevin must have had a plan. He didn't kill her; he tranquillised her and took her away..." Indecent thoughts and memories suddenly came into his mind, and he narrowed his eyes at the purple tranquilliser dart.

"What's up?" Ben asked, worried – he had been thinking the same thing.

...

He licked and kissed her neck; for some reason, this felt good to Gwen, and she hated herself for it. His bare chest presses against her breasts, and his area was pressed against hers.

They were naked.

Kevin had destroyed her clothes, and the torn pieces were scattered around the room. Gwen guessed he wasn't planning on ever letting her get dressed while she was here.

Kevin pulled apart her legs with ease. She was still weak, and couldn't fight him well.

Gwen still fought him, though. She twisted and kicked and refused to look at him, keeping her eyes shut.

He just laughed, and it entertained him to watch her breasts bounce while she struggled.

Grabbing her waist, the moved her into place and thrust into her hole, breaking the virgin wall. He waited a few seconds until Gwen stopped moving (this took all of his self-control), then began a rough pace, moving it in and out of her quite slow at first, and gradually building speed. He groaned as she began to get wet with something other than blood; she wasn't exited before, just scared and full of dread.

After about a minute of sex, a strong wave of pure pleasure flooded her body and mind. Gwen arched her back, pushing her chest against his. Pausing for a second as Gwen cummed, Kevin pulled of her gag and she gasped, then moaned as the pain and pleasure continued.

He kept fucking her, playing with her breasts at the same time. Both of them turned to a pebbled peak, and he took one in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against her nipple and sending shivers up her spine.

"Oh, Kevin..." She panted; she was nearing her second peak. But the logic part of her instantly regretted it. "Please stop..." She said as the logical part took over. Suddenly she didn't want this to happen, she wanted it all to end, she wanted him to stop and let her go – even though it felt so good. "Please don't..."

Gwen begging for his mercy exited Kevin. He sped up, pounding into her faster and harder, until she cummed again and cried out his name in ecstasy, the logical side of her being pushed away. Kevin stopped holding himself back and thrust twice more to gain his own release.

A deep, rumbling, growling moan escaped Kevin, and he rolled off her, lying at her side. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Ashamed of herself for enjoying the sex, Gwen turned her head away, tears spilling down her cheeks.

...

Julie was crying quietly in the corner.

Ship, her cute blob of a pet, sat next to her, occasionally mumbling his own name in his strange, almost metallic voice, trying to cheer Julie up a bit and show his support. Ship wasn't very smart, but he knew that the absence of the orange-haired girl was what was making his lovely owner Julie so upset. Suddenly, the stupid blob had an idea. He could imitate a piece of tech he had once come across on another planet – a level 5 tracking device. It just needed some of the orange-haired girl's DNA to work properly.

Julie jumped as Ship suddenly shrieked its catchphrase ("SHIP") and started jumping around.

"What is it?" Julie asked her pet.

"Ship!" The blob declared, moving toward the door and out through the Ship-flap Julie's father had installed for him, and turning into a flashing neon sign in the garden, pointing at the direction of Gwen's house.

"Oh – OK," she said quickly, getting on her scooter and starting it up, and following her exited pet to her friend's house.

Ship jumped up and down on the welcome mat at Gwen's house as Julie unlocked the door, then he pulled himself inside and went in search of a hair, finding one on Gwen's pillow.

"SHIP!" He shrieked, then turned himself into a sort of tracking device and analysed the hair. Julie watched the screen. She gasped as a dot came up on the map. It was close.

Julie pulled out her phone and dialled Ben's number.

"What's up?" Ben's voice came through the phone.

"Ship found Gwen. He turned himself into a tracking device. We know where she is."

**Nice huh?**

**A few more chapters to come, and there are limes and fluff coming up. Just like in my pen name.**

**Please review. Give ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I'm back.**

**And I've decided to make this one a lemon, with fluff on the side.**

**This is not the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! (Heh heh heh... I'm so evil...)**

Rape

Kevin kissed her neck, his mouth moving down towards her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses and nips. She gasped as her captor gently bit her hardened nipple, his fingers toying with her clit. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her as he teased her body skilfully.

It was the third night of the amazing imprisonment, and Gwen was beginning to look forward, every day, to seeing his devilish grin and smug looks as he pleased her every night.

His mouth moved downwards towards her clit and, to Gwen's ecstasy, he began licking and stroking it roughly, and when her moans had become gasps of pure pleasure and he was sure that she was about to cum, he stopped.

"No! Please!" She panted, breathing heavily. "Please, Kevin, don't stop!"

Kevin smirked and continued, loving the way she begged. Gwen cried out as she cummed and fell back on the bed, taking deep breaths o recover from her orgasm. Kevin hadn't needed to tie her up that night. Gwen was enjoying the sex so much that she didn't resist any more; she was always so eager.

Kevin took his clothes of and positioned himself, waiting for the cue from Gwen. She nodded, and he began.

...

Ben drove through the town like a madman, furious at the ex-con for kidnapping his cousin. He drove to the dot on the map, hoping she was alright.

He didn't know what Kevin was doing to Gwen, but he had an idea.

A horrible, twisted, perverted idea, inspired by Kevin and Gwen's past romantic relationship.

It would have been serious, if it had lasted. Ben guessed Kevin just wasn't taking her on nice dates this time.

He sped through the narrow streets, barely missing the kerb a few times, worrying about Gwen, and hoping his idea was wrong.

...

Kevin slammed into her faster, feeling her walls clench around his dick and noticing her fast breathing. His dick was long and thick, and Gwen cummed as he hit her G-spot and released. He pulled out of her, barely having enough energy and collapsing at the side of his girlfriend – because this was what he thought now, that she was his and his alone, and Gwen thought the same about him. Boyfriend and girlfriend, in love. Just that there was no dating and no sweet, innocent moments, and she had no choice.

But she liked it that way.

They lay in each other's arms for a while before they heard a thud. Then another thud, then a crash as the front door was smashed off the wall, setting off an alarm.

"Gwen!" Ben called, in his Swampfire form as he rushed through the house to reach the stairs, Julie and Ship close behind.

"Quick." Kevin threw Gwen's clothes at her and pulled on his jeans and shirts, then rushed out of the door to hold off Ben while Gwen got dressed. Kevin would be dead in a matter of seconds if Ben knew he had raped his cousin.

Gwen put on her clothes and rushed out, just in time to see Kevin flee out of the window and Ben rush after him.

"Gwen! Thank goodness you're OK!" Julie flung her arms around Gwen, hugging her tight. Ship bounced proudly around their feet. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Julie looked her over, looking for a cut or a bruise. "What happened to your neck?" Julie noticed the many red marks and tiny bruises caused by Kevin's mouth.

Gwen stayed silent, a tear running down her cheek. Ben would get Kevin; Ben was much stronger than him. She doubted Ben would have mercy on her lover.

"Gwen?" Julie turned Gwen around to face her, but Gwen avoided her gaze. "What happened? Did he rape you?"

To Julie's horror, Gwen nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh my God," Julie gasped, hugging Gwen again. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwen lied.

She was not actually fine.

Her boyfriend, whom she loved, was gone now, maybe forever – Ben would throw him in the Null Void or worse, kill him. She would never see him again. Tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks.

...

Gwen was curled up on Julie's couch, arms around herself, still crying. Julie was getting suspicious.

"Gwen?" Julie sat down next to her friend. "Do you _want_ Kevin to be caught?"

Gwen was shocked by the question. Julie was smart. "N-no," she whispered. "I love him."

"Was it consensual?" Julie pressed.

"Not at first," Gwen mumbled. "He tied me up. But I loved it, and it was consensual last night..."

"Shall I call Ben?" Julie asked. "He hasn't caught him yet. Well, I don't think so, anyway." Gwen nodded, the tears stopping. Her friend was so thoughtful and understanding.

Julie got out her phone and dialled Ben's number, hoping that Kevin was still alive.

...

"You're dead meat," Ben hissed to the rapist, turning the dial on the Ultimatrix. He was about to slam down on Rath when his mobile rang. He recognised Julie's ring tone.

Ben pulled the phone out of his pocket and opened it. "Hello?" He said into the earpiece.

There was a pause while Ben listened to Julie, his fists clenched, then Ben screamed out angrily: "Kevin's a rapist! He did stuff to Gwen! What do you mean don't hurt him?"

Kevin gaped at Ben. How had he known? Had he noticed because they came out of his room? And why was Julie telling Ben not to hurt him?

"CONSENSUAL?" Ben screeched. "HE KIDNAPPED HER AND FORCED HER TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

Kevin gasped. Consensual? Had Gwen told her that to protect him? Did she really love him back?

"Fine." Ben put the phone away and turned back to Kevin, arms crossed. "Julie says Gwen said it was consensual. I'm not allowed to hurt you."

Sighing in relief, Kevin sat down on the floor. He was exhausted.

Ben glared at the ex-con, and he had an evil idea to keep Gwen safe, and to punish Kevin. "But you can't see her again. Ever. I'll order for guards outside her house to make sure that you never go there, and you are to be kept away from her at a 50-mile distance at least."

Kevin's heart felt like it would never properly work again. "You can't do that," he whispered.

"Yeah I can. You'll never see her again. And if you ever even think of going anywhere near her, I'll kill you." Ben turned and walked, away. He meant everything he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry I was so evil in the last chapter. Lemon again.**

**Enjoy!**

Rape

Gwen curled up under the sheets, sobbing. She had just been told that she was no longer allowed to see the man she loved – by law, it was illegal for a good guy and a bad guy to see each other from across the street, let alone have sex.

The Plumbers were just waiting for Kevin to do something illegal and stupid.

There was a guard outside, a huge Vulpimancer that could detect certain scents from 4 miles away. Kevin wouldn't be able to get near her without everyone knowing.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _**I**__ could visit __**him**__ instead._

Gwen smiled for the first time in over 24 hours, a plan beginning to form in her head.

...

Gwen was dressed in her Lucky Girl costume.

There was a black-and-purple mask in the shape of a cat's face, with cat ears too. She was dressed in black pants and a matching black long-sleeved t-shirt, with thin purple gloves and a purple belt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she had sprayed herself with strong tropical body spray to mask her scent.

She opened her window slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak and alert the Vulpimancer below. It did.

The Vulpimancer snarled at her and put a paw on the alarm, summoning the Plumbers. Cursing (and being surprised at herself for using such a bad word), she made a platform with her mana and stepped out onto it, then advancing to the roof of the house next to hers. She ran across the tiles, grateful it wasn't raining because she had enough trouble keeping her balance already.

She reached the end and leapt across the narrow gap and onto the next roof with catlike speed and agility, moving in the direction of Kevin's house.

...

Kevin sat alone on the bed in the master bedroom, listening to Cold Wind Blows on repeat and thinking about Gwen.

Gwen was beautiful, and perfect in every way – slim, curvy, light, absolutely gorgeous... her long, auburn hair... her emerald green eyes... how she made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her...

Not that his heart had done much recently...

Suddenly, movement outside his window caught his eye and he nearly fell off his bed in surprise.

It was Gwen, dressed as Lucky Girl, waving at him upside-down from the roof. Kevin hurried to the window and opened it, grinning. His girlfriend stepped into the room and kissed him passionately.

"You look nice," he mumbled into the kiss, stroking her body and tugging at the fabric. She broke the kiss and unclipped her belt, letting it fall to the floor and taking off her gloves.

"Naughty," Kevin teased, pulling her pants down.

"Says you," she retorted as he stripped her slowly, gazing at her naked body and just leaving her mask and hair tie on her.

Kevin pushed her against the wall and dropped to his knees, moving her thighs over his shoulders and attacking her pussy. Gwen gasped and wound her fingers into his raven hair, loving every second of the pleasure he was giving her. He alternated between flicks of the tongue and long, slow licks, his hands on her ass, pulling her area closer to his mouth. Soon Gwen cried out in pleasure as she cummed, Kevin lapping up the liquid thirstily then licking his lips. Gwen's cum didn't taste too bad.

Kevin carried her limp figure towards the bed, putting her down and taking his shirt off. Gwen stroked his abs, moving her small hands up and down and making him moan quietly as the song begun again. Gwen had heard it before, and hadn't really liked it, but now she was totally addicted to Eminem. It was cool.

Kevin's dick touched her area lightly and rubbing the tip against her clit; he was begging for entry. She smiled, and spread her legs for him. Growling in triumph, he began fucking her quite hard and slow, so hard it hurt a bit, but the pain just made her even more exited and eager to give herself to him.

He kept up the pace until Gwen called his name and cummed for the second time that night. He sped up, and after a few more seconds he cummed too, filling her with it. They lay there for a minute until they recovered, then Kevin spoke to her.

"You came to see me, even after it was illegal? You must really love me." He put his hand no her cheek.

"I do. I love you so much, and I couldn't stand being away from you." She looked into his onyx eyes hopefully. "Did you feel the same way?"

Kevin replied by looking over at a large bottle of aspirins on the bedside table sadly.

Gwen gasped. "You weren't going to commit suicide, were you?"

"You were my only reason to live, really," he said truthfully. "I came out of the Null Void to see you, and when I couldn't any more, I just couldn't see the point of making more lives miserable with my powers, so..."

"So basically if you couldn't have sex with me, you'd end your life?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. She couldn't really have been _that_ important to him.

"It wasn't just the sex, Gwen; the sex was a bonus included in getting to see you again." He kissed her again.

"But why didn't you get a new girlfriend?" She asked, confused. He was so good with girls... well, pleasing girls, anyway... surely he could have found a replacement?

"Didn't you hear me? I only wanted you. You're the only girl I have ever been with, and I love you."

"But... you're so good."

"What?"

"Surely you'd had sex before."

"I was a virgin before I raped you, Gwen."

"But... that... stuff... how did you get so good at it without any personal experience?"

Kevin blushed and grinned. "It's amazing, what you find on the internet." He shrugged. "I 'Google'd it."

Gwen laughed at him. She had thought of Kevin as some sort of master of sex, knowing every pleasure point on a girl's body, and how to please it, and she found it hilarious that he looked it all up on the web. "Oh well," she said happily after she had stopped, cuddling up into Kevin's warm chest. "That just means you're all mine."

"I like it that way," Kevin said, nodding. He hugged his girlfriend closer to his chest.

...

Since the Vulpimancer was a basic canine alien, it couldn't tell the Plumbers that Gwen had left by will. They all assumed Kevin had kidnapped her again.

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, I SWEAR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**This one should be long.**

**OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERS! Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas, the laptop, the account and my 'web 'n' walk' thing. No Ben 10.**

Rape

Gwen opened her eyes. It was morning. She was still laid on Kevin's chest, and had fallen asleep with her mask still on. She raised a hand to it, about to take it off, when a kinky thought entered her mind. Kevin liked this mask, so...

Smiling, Gwen straddled her boyfriend's lap, waking him up with a light kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smirked when he saw her, raising his hands to her waist. Gwen grabbed his wrists and forced then back down to his sides, her smile turning seductive.

"Hands down," she said, kissing him on the cheek again. He moaned as she stroked up and down his abs slowly, and he tried again to grab her waist. "No." She slapped him lightly on the cheek she had kissed as a small warning.

Kevin let his hands fall back down to his sides again, wondering what she was going to do as he studied her breasts.

With one torturously slow movement, Gwen raised herself off his lap and backwards, leaning in so that her lips were mere millimetres from his dick.

Looking up at him, she slowly took it fully into her mouth and out again, teasing the tip with her tongue, and sucking on it a bit as she continued. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He released a load into her mouth, groaning.

His sudden release surprised Gwen, but she did her part and swallowed his seed, then licked the remainder off his dick and her lips.

Gwen moved back into his lap for a few seconds while he recovered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, then moved herself so that her clit was rubbing against its tip. He growled at her to continue.

She slid down onto his long dick, her hands now on his shoulders, a soft moan escaping her lips. She raised herself again, then started a slow rhythm designed to both tease and excite him. She was going so slowly, her breasts didn't bounce much – and this sort of pace was nice; there was no pain; a bit, but not a lot, of pleasure; dominance over the bad boy...

"Why so slow?" Kevin whined beneath her.

Smiling again, she sped up, making them both moan loudly in pleasure. Her breasts bounced while she moved up and down, and Kevin tried, once again, to hold her waist; he wasn't able to restrain himself. This time she let him, and she cummed as he managed to make her hit the G-spot just perfectly. He used her moment of weakness to flip them over, so he was dominant.

He raised a hand to the bedstead to steady himself. She panted his name, and he began pounding into her harder than he had ever done before, making her yelp in pain; she was almost sure he was trying to rip up the walls of her vagina. Gwen guessed this was her punishment for challenging the alpha wolf. Her fingernails scratched his shoulder and neck, and he used his free hand while he destroyed her.

"Kevin!" She cried out, pulling herself up and resting her head on his bloody shoulders. "Please... slow down..."

He grinned, and she got the awful impression that he enjoyed physically harming her.

"You're hurting me..." She mumbled.

Kevin was angry at himself for a moment; he was hurting the girl he loved just because it felt good to him. He slowed down a bit for her, and was a bit gentler in fucking her. "Since you asked nicely," he said in a smooth voice, still forcing that grin on his face.

Kevin felt himself close to his peak, and saw that Gwen was too. She tilted her head to the side to allow Kevin to suck hard at her pulse point, and she gasped as she was forced to cum. Kevin's own climax wasn't too far behind.

Gwen moved away from him, onto the other side of the bed, turning her head away. "That," she said angrily, "was way too hard. Were you trying to kill me?"

"Don't exaggerate," he muttered, folding his arms behind his head.

Gwen reached down and lightly touched her area with her fingertips. "I'm not exaggerating," she told him, still not looking him, examining her cum on her fingers. It was red with blood.

Kevin gasped and pulled back the covers. Sure enough, there was reddish cum on his dick and around her hole. "Aw, man... Gwen, I'm so sorry," he said, looking upset.

"It's OK, just promise me you won't do it again," she said, looking him in the eyes. "Now I'm going to have a shower and go home. It's still early in the morning, and I won't get into much trouble if I look OK and are back at a reasonable time."

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. There was a pause, then Gwen called: "Are you coming in with me or not?"

Grinning again, Kevin followed her into the small, wet area.

...

"I'll stop here, or they'll see us." Kevin's car came to a halt.

It was still early. The clock on the dash said it was only five in the morning. The street lights were still on; now that it was October, the days were shorter and darker than in the summer. It was kind of lucky; nobody saw Gwen with her costume on.

"See you, babe," Kevin said as she got out. She waved goodbye and closed the car door.

He spun the car around and headed back to his apartment at high speed, wondering what he had done wrong now; Gwen's silence had disturbed him. He didn't think he had been too rough in the shower... or maybe she still hadn't forgiven him for what he was like in bed.

He sighed.

Girls were so... complicated.

One minute she was fine – happy, chatting to him – then she went up to the store at the corner, and came back looking worried. She had gone upstairs (she had forgotten her belt and gloves), and came back down about ten minutes later looking a bit upset. She said it was because she didn't want to leave, but Kevin had doubts.

He stopped his car outside the store and went inside.

"Hey, you," he said to the guy behind the counter, who was humming Not Afraid. "Gwen Tennyson came in here earlier, right?" The man nodded. "What did she buy?"

"7-min Pregnancy Test," said the man, then looked away and continued humming.

Kevin ran out of the store and leapt back into his car, then drove way over the speed limit to the apartment block.

Kevin rushed up into the bathroom and headed for the wastepaper basket in the corner, and looked inside.

In there, among the old razor blades and their packaging, was a small white stick, with a green plus on one end.

Kevin couldn't believe it.

His girlfriend was pregnant.

He was going to be a father.

**Yay! He's going to be a daddy! ;D**

**NOT LAST CHAPTER. PLZ REVIEW.**

**LALAF out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I know, right? Wow!**

**Kevin and Gwen are going to be parents!**

**I didn't really think that the story was going to go this way...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the awesome ideas, this fic, and the kid.**

**BTW, you were probably wondering when there will be another rape. There will be one soon.**

Rape

The next afternoon, Gwen was sat up on her bed in her room, completely still, eyes closed and her legs crossed. She was tracking her boyfriend Kevin; she had wondered what he was up to, and whether or not he had found the test in the trash yet... and she missed him. A lot.

_Kevin was pacing, hands as fists, growling every so often, looking distressed... he stopped, and went to the drawer, opened it, then sighed and shook his head. "She would never..." he sighed again, closing the drawer, and shoved his hands into his pockets... He looked up at the door, took a deep breath then went out of the room..._

Gwen ended the spell, her heart beating . She frowned. What had he been looking at in his drawer? Had he found out yet? Did he want this baby, their child?

"Gwen!" Natalie Tennyson's voice floated up from downstairs. "Come down here for a minute, please!"

Sighing, Gwen stood up and walked out of her room to the top of the stairs. "What, mom?" The pregnant teen couldn't be bothered to walk downstairs; she was too tired, because she had spent a lot of the night crying about her current... situation.

"Where have all the pineapple pieces gone?" Her mother asked her. "Did _you_ eat them?"

Gwen walked down the stairs. "Uh... yeah."

"Why? They were for me, for a snack... I didn't think you _liked_ pineapple pieces, anyway."

"I don't... but..." Gwen sighed. She had been pregnant for at most two weeks, she guessed, and she had found out only yesterday. Maybe it was time to tell her mother... "I've been having... cravings."

Her mother stared at her, her mouth open slightly. It seemed that she was incapable of speech suddenly.

"Yeah... um..." Gwen gulped, all too aware of what was going to happen – either she would faint from shock, or she would start shouting and panicking. Probably the latter. "Kevin didn't use protection, and-"

"WHAT?" Natalie screeched. Apparently the latter. Unfortunately. "CARL! IN HERE NOW!"

Gwen's father stumbled into the room, looking worried and covered in paint. "What? I was deco-"

"Our daughter's pregnant, Carl! That evil Levin boy that raped her GOT HER PREGNANT!" Natalie was in a panicked rage. "I'm going to be a grandmother to a _rape baby_!"

"PREGNANT? No!" Her father looked like he was ready to kill Kevin. "She can't be! Not our Gwenny!"

"We can't have a bad guy's rape child as a first grandchild, Carl!" Gwen's mother wailed at her husband. "And she's younger than Ken!"

Hot, angry tears ran down Gwen's cheeks. She didn't want her child to grow up being thought of as just 'a bad guy's rape child' by his or her own grandparents.

If he or she grew up at all.

"Gwen has to get an abortion, then," said Carl, calmly and cruelly.

Sobbing, Gwen ran from the lounge and out of the front door, appalled at her father's words. She couldn't listen to them saying things like that... She didn't want to hear it.

She ran down the garden path, ignoring the shouts from her parents behind her, and out onto the street.

There was a sudden screech of brakes – a car had almost hit her, Ben's car. Gwen cursed herself for being so stupid and almost getting turned into road kill.

"Gwen!" Ben got out of his car. "What happened? Why'd you do that?" He ran up to her.

"My parents are trying to get rid of my baby!" She yelled, both hands on her stomach, still crying. "A rape baby!"

Ben gasped, shocked. "Kevin got you pregnant?"

"Yes..." Gwen sobbed, falling to her knees. "They want to kill it!"

"Gwen, you can't let them. This is your baby. If you want it, keep it." Ben felt a rush of sympathy for his cousin as he crouched down next to her. "And if Kevin wants to raise it with you, he can, if he stops being a bad guy."

Gwen stopped the tears and looked up at her cousin, her emerald eyes shining with happiness.. He understood what she wanted. "Thank you!" Gwen cried, throwing her arms around Ben. He could be so thoughtful at times.

"No prob," he smiled at her, then glared up at his aunt and uncle, who were standing over them, their expressions of anger, fear and disgust maddening Ben. _How dare they_, he thought angrily. _This is Gwen's child; they can't try to kill it, no matter whose baby it is_.

...

Kevin sped through the town at 20 miles per hour over the speed limit in the direction of his pregnant girlfriend's house.

He needed to see her, to make sure that she kept this child. He knew that he would probably be attacked on sight, maybe arrested, possibly killed, but he also knew that Gwen's parents would do everything they could to try to convince her to get an abortion.

He couldn't let that happen.

He was going to be a father, and the mother was going to be the girl he loved. He couldn't let her give up his only chance to have a family of his own with Gwen. He just couldn't.

He wanted this child, really he did, and in his drawer there was an engagement ring.

He would propose to her, get a good job, marry her, and be a good husband and father.

**This is not the last chapter, because I'm nice, and not evil. For now, anyways...**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Ahem.**

**Review please!**

**Should it be a girl or a boy? What should the name be? What should the eye colour be? What should the hair colour be? What powers should this kid have? What colour clothes should he/she wear? Does the kid have any habits or hobbies?**

**Add opinions and ideas to the review please! I need three reviews on this chap to continue! They don't even have to be from different people!**

**:D**

**LALAF out. (I'll update as soon as I get three reviews. I swear.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**I have finally finished my exams at school! End of term soon! I will be able to update much faster! :D**

**This fic is sort of 'the delivery' – without graphics (I bet some sicko out there is disappointed) – and a bit of fluff and Kevin worrying.**

Rape

Kevin paced up and down, hands on his head and practically tearing his hair out with frustration and worry.

The doctors wouldn't let him near Gwen while she was in labour; she was in a lot of pain and he might add stress, and there were... certain 'complications'.

The baby was a week late, and was undergoing changes to its powers (Gwen insisted that the baby's sex should be a surprise), and was showing a lot of Anodite power activity in its DNA, and they hadn't noticed until now, due to normal scans not being able to track alien powers – so it would have Anodite powers in the future, when (IF, Kevin was trying to convince himself) it learnt to access them.

Kevin didn't want that to happen. He wanted his kid to be safe, and not involved in anything to do with aliens, bad guys, the Plumbers, or basically _anything_ dangerous. He didn't want his kid to become caught up in the mess that Kevin called his life, or know about his 'job' – tracking down and killing bad guys for the Plumbers. No doubt he/she would want to join in.

But it wasn't just that.

As an Osmorsian, when Kevin absorbed too much, or a dangerous type of, energy he would go slightly insane, and wanted to kill people, and once he even tried to kill Gwen. No, wait, not just once... many times he had tried to end her life, and each time he had succeeded in hurting her in some way. Kevin didn't want to kill or harm his own kid, or even scare him or her.

No matter how hard Kevin tried, he kept turning into a monster. Three times, he had been mutated. Three times.

Kevin gulped suddenly. What if his kid showed Osmorsian powers too? Would it turn into a monster, and try to kill or hurt anyone? Would it get thrown in the Null Void like its father had, its life ruined? What if the Anodite and Osmorsian powers reacted and the child had strange powers, or was really powerful, or accidentally destroyed itself? What if-"

Kevin's thoughts were interrupted by a nurse calling his last name out. He nodded at her and walked through the door to the labour ward or whatever, his heart beating fast.

Gwen looked up at her fiancé, holding a small figure in a blanket. "Our daughter," she whispered.

Kevin was filled with pure joy.

His world seemed to slow down for a second as he looked at his beautiful fiancée, Gwen, holding his new baby daughter. She had her mother's green eyes and a bit of short black hair on her head. And she was so _tiny_, so delicate. A month ago, they had decided on Jaylynn (pronounced jay-lin) for a girl, and it seemed perfect for this child.

Kevin walked closer and knelt, smiling and taking Gwen's free hand in his. She kissed him on the cheek, and they watched the baby sleep for a while, thinking about how perfect their lives were now.

Kevin sighed happily. Those two girls were the only people now in Kevin's life that really mattered. His own life, he found, did not matter as much to him as it did before, and he was going to spent the rest of it with them, he was sure. He would be a good husband and father.

This was his family – Kevin, Gwen, and their baby daughter Jaylynn.

**Soz it was so short! Did you like it? I'll be working on another fic soon, it will have a rape in probably. Kevin/Gwen. Tomorrow, maybe.**

**NO MORE CHAPTERS TO COME IN THIS FIC! :'(**

**Please review!**


End file.
